Benutzer Diskussion:Gunblade73/Archiv 3
Smalltalk Hast du dich etwa deswegen gewundert? Mir ist es erst selber gestern aufgefallen und hab mich dann gefragt, wieso ich das nicht wusste... Cloud2110 09:53, 28. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ist nicht weiter schlimm. Kann ja mal jedem passieren ;D Cloud2110 10:00, 28. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Stimmt genau. Nur mal so nebenbei, ich glaube wir brauchen einige neue Vorlagen, unteranderem für Gegner und Bosse aus verschiedenen Teilen. Cloud2110 10:10, 28. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Dringend bräuchte ich im Moment keine, aber es gibt hier so viele Artikel, bei denen man noch ganz viel rot erkennen kann. Irgendwann mussen die doch bearbeitet werden und auf Dauer schauts wirklich nicht schön aus...Cloud2110 10:18, 28. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Wär echt nett von dir. Dann aber auch Vorlagen für FFI, II, III, V, VI und eine für FFVII. Falls es zu viel wird, musst du es nicht unbedingt machen, ist ja nur eine Bitte. Und weißt du zufällig, was mit Blue eigentlich los ist? Hab ihn schon seit Tagen nicht mehr gesehen. Cloud2110 10:35, 28. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Mal sehen, wann er zurück ist :P Sieht jetzt bei allen Gegnervorlagen viel netter und umfangreicher aus, es fehlen aber noch Vorlagen für Gegner zu: FFI, FFII, FFIII, FFVI und (bisjetzt) CC:FFVII. Den Syntax kann ich dir aber nicht für die einzelnen Teile sagen, da ich den nicht kenne. Hoffe, das ist nicht so schlimm. Cloud2110 10:48, 28. Aug. 2010 (UTC) AAAAAAAAAH! Hab ich wieder was gelernt ;P Mal sehen, ich pick mir irgendwelche Gegner raus und bearbeite die dann mal ordentlich. Danke schön ;D Cloud2110 10:59, 28. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Gut, dann überarbeite ich nochmal die FFVII-Gegner mit der neuen Vorlage. Cloud2110 13:01, 28. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Wir waren nur schnell Bewerbungsfotos für Frauchen schießen. Keine Große Sache. Aber danke der Nachfrage. :) DelNorte 16:39, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Dateien? Scherereien? Hä? DelNorte 17:39, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Pffffft, wurscht! DelNorte 17:50, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ja sowas ist ja normal nicht meine Art. Alles wieder gut. DelNorte 08:57, 9. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Herzlichen Glückwunsch! DelNorte 10:27, 9. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Nun ja, Pharmazie studieren ist ja auch was... Jedenfalls wünsch ich dir dabei viel Erfolg! Und um zum eigentlichen Thema zurückzukommen, du weißt doch bestimmt, ob man "Deling City" mit oder ohne Bindestrich schreibt? Und das gleiche bei "Galbadia Garden"? Hab nämlich einige Artikel gefunden, die es entweder mit oder ohne haben... Verwirrt mich deswegen etwas -.- Cloud2110 15:25, 9. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Gut, das ist mir nämlich mal aufgefallen. Hast mir damit trotzdem geholfen. Danke ;D Noch ne Frage: Wann fängst du denn mit den beiden genannten Artikeln an? Ich würde nicht viel damit anfangen können, da ich nicht so der FFVIII-Experte bin... Cloud2110 18:03, 9. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ja, bei mir ist leider wieder morgen Schule... Finde ich jedenfalls total ätzend :( Zum Dissidia-Nachfolger: Es soll ein paar Gerüchte geben, in denen gesagt wird, dass sogar vielleicht Gilgamesh auftauchen könnte. Ist aber noch nicht offiziell. Ich persönlich würde mir als spielbare Charaktere noch Vincent Valentine, Laguna oder Cifer (für Teil VIII) oder aber noch irgendwelche Hauptcharaktere aus FFVI wünschen. Cloud2110 14:35, 13. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Naja schon zu spät. Man muss ja auch nicht alles verraten ;). So genau verfolgt das ja eh keiner, also wozu der Aufwand? Wenns nur ein paar übersprungene Artikel sind, kann man vielleicht auch mal ein Auge zudrücken. So pingelig müssen wir dann ja auch nicht sein. DelNorte 15:41, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Hähähä, wusste ich es doch! XDeath rulez. Übrigens versteh ich nicht warum ich gesiezt werde. Soll das eine Anspielung auf mein Alter sein? Ich bin doch gerade erst 8 1/2... Zumindest laut Freundin :) DelNorte 00:07, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ja ich habs gelesen. Das wird ein bisschen arbeitsaufwendig für uns. Da müssen sich Blue und ich reinarbeiten wie das geht, damit wir die Anpassung gescheit hinbringen. Naja, aber ich bin offen für einen Tapetenwechsel. Nach ein paar Wochen kräht da kein Hahn mehr danach, wart mal ab. Vielleicht ist es ja wirklich besser und einfacher und toller und das alles. Mal kucken. DelNorte 17:03, 1. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Jetzt wo ich mich ein bisschen intensiver mit dem neuen Look befasst habe, wird mir auch ganz schlecht bei dem Gedanken was dann hier für Zustände herrschen werden. Das wird ziemlich schlimm werden. DelNorte 09:21, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :: Ja genau, das gleiche hab ich als Feedback an die zentrale gesendet. Und anscheinend ist die Breite des Artikelraumes nicht verstellbar sondern felsenfest. Das bedeutet 1) dass Artikel in die Länge gezogen werden und ewig lange gescrollt werden muss, 2) dass wir praktisch alle unsere Vorlagen verschmälern müssen, damit sie nicht zu fett werden, und 3) dass wir einen Hintergrund brauchen, der dann links und rechts erkennbar ist. Das find ich am beschissensten überhaupt. Ich will die Aufmerksamkeit auf den Artikeln haben, und nicht auf dem Hintergrund oder auf den viel zu großen Advertisements. Und die Advertisements sind ja mal der Oberhammer, denn alles was darunter ist, ist verschwendeter Platz und kann nicht verwendet werden. Das ist ne einzige Saurei. DelNorte 10:11, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Testbeitrag. Hast du das irgendwo aufblinken sehen? Oder so. Normalerweise müsstest du jetzt eine Benachrichtigung in der linken unteren Ecke bekommen haben. DelNorte 12:38, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Clevererweise hab ich wieder Monaco eingestellt gehabt und im Reflex draufgeklickt^^ Moment... --82.135.70.78 12:41, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Nochmal Test. DelNorte 12:44, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::Joah, mein uneingeloggter Eintrag hat mir bereits das Ergebnis geliefert ;P jupp, da is was ganz Unauffälliges in der unteren Ecke, hatte ich wohl übersehen, weil ich das da nicht erwartet habe^^ --Gunblade73 12:46, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Danke für die Glückwünsche ^^ fühl mich mittlerweile total alt >-< wie ne Oma D: hoffe bei deinem Umzug war es nicht so stressig, wie bei meinem vor 3 Monaten ^^" Das war die Hölle. Durfte alles in den 4. Stock schleppen >.< nicht nochmal bitte :0-- Katzii 12:49, 12. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ^^ aber es kommt mir echt so vor, als hätte ich mehr Wehwehchen im "Alter" ^^" oh man. ich glaub ich muss da was grundlegendes ändern xD Also Umzug an sich ist ja nicht immer was schlechtes aber nochmal schlepp ich nicht meine ganzen Möbel allein hier hoch. Da spar ich lieber auf n Umzugsunternehmen >.< sonst krieg ich die Krise *mecker motz* ^^ aber solange dir deine neue Wohnung gefällt ist alles in Butta :D-- Katzii 18:29, 12. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Hallo, ich wollte mich nur kurz dafür bedanken dass du hier alle Fehler ausbesserst!' VeXen 16:00, 17. Okt. 2010 (UTC)' Na dann schick doch mal einen Link zu deinen FB-Account ^^ DelNorte 11:24, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ja mach das, und schreib bitte was hier ins Forum zum Thema Seitenbreite. DelNorte 12:06, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Quaki Gunni =D xDD wollt ich nur mal gesagt, sagt haben ^-^ --87.143.246.217 20:48, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :D: Ich bin ehrlich schockiert. Erst verreckt mein PC mehrfach hintereinander und dann das... Gunni? ... warum krieg ich jetzt schon für meinen falschgeschlechtlichen Decknamen Spitznamen? xD --Gunblade73 20:54, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Dann sag mal, wie ich dich nennen soll :O quaki quaaaak ó.ö --Katzii 06:40, 4. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :xD is mir eigentlich wurscht, solange ich erahnen kann, dass ich damit gemeint sein soll^^ --Gunblade73 09:53, 4. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Dann passt Gunni doch ^^ hihi ich hätte dich auch Schwibbelschwabbel nennen können =P xD war Spaß ^^ wobei.. dann müsste ich mir für alle anderen auch so einen Spitznamen ausdenkn .__. gleiches Recht für alle (Art. 3 I S.1 GG) xD quaki x3 --Katzii 10:05, 4. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Dann werde mal kreativ^^ ... wobei Gunter ursprünglich von Blue kam ;) P.S.: Schwibbelschwabbel? Was zum- xP wenn man bedenkt, dass mir von einigen Leuten (zu Unrecht wohlgemerkt) Magersucht unterstellt wurde, ist das echt mehr als unpassend ;D --Gunblade73 10:23, 4. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich streng mich an xD Gunter xDDD kann ich mir gut vorstellen, dass das von Blue kam xD Schwibbelschwabbel is aus "Findet Nemo" :3 fand den Film sooo geil *-* blubb... "P.Shermann 42 Wallabee Way Sydney" :o "ESCAPEEEEE... das is doch das englische Wort für Notausgang. =O - Du kannst lesen? O.o ...ich kann lesen? Juhuu ich kann lesen!!!" x3 Von Magersucht hab ich keine Ahnung ^^" ich hab eher etwas mehr drauf xD will gar nicht wissen, wie versaut mein BMI is xD *kopf kratz* mal was anderes, wenn ich dir nen Spitznamen geb, dann muss ich das ja für alle anderen auch machen :o (remember: Art. 3 I S.1 GG >.<) Wie nenn ich denn VeXen, Axel, DelNorte, Cloud und Blue? O_____o quaki verzwickt >.< --Katzii 14:17, 4. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Gunniiiiii :D hab grad deine Chronologie gesehen. Find die supi-tollig ^-^ Haste fein gemacht, drum wirste auch nicht ausgelacht. *-* Ich hab zwar die Handlung verstanden, aber an so viele Feinheiten (z.B. was genau in Esthar passiert ist zu Adells Zeiten) erinnert man sich manchmal gar nicht. :D echt toll *Keks geb* :3 Danke danke danke danke danke danke danke xD Rein theoretisch könnt man das ja auch gut für FF VII machen :o würde sich da wohl auch lohnen. Aber first things first. ^^ Haste supa gemacht, bin begeistert ;D --Katzii 06:58, 24. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Nee ich meinte auch nicht, dass du das jetzt bei FF VII auch machen sollst. Aber von der Story her, wäre es ja auch sinnvoll ^^ --Katzii 08:19, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Yo, fänd ich sehr nett, wenn du das machen würdest. Der ist schon längst überflüssig, da ich nun fast 1 Jahr später sehr gut mit den meisten Sachen zurecht komme :D --Cloud2110 13:47, 31. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Skypen? DelNorte 08:22, 30. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ööööhm Gunni... zum Thema Weltherrschaft..... *hust* vergiss mir nich! x3 Weltherrschaft a la Gunni ftw! <3 --Katzii 17:45, 21. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Also erstmal hatte ich Ferien (2 Wochen) und jetzt musste ich echt viel lernen. Da kommt man an den Computer nicht mehr so oft dran. Und in letzter Zeit mag mich meiner auch nicht mehr :( Weiß auch nicht wieso. Hab aber gleich mal diese neue Chat-Funktion ausprobiert :D --Cloud2110 19:28, 1. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Wie heißt du auf Skype? Ich würde dich jetzt dann suchen :D --Cloud2110 11:06, 26. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Quaki. Hast du etwa Gunnis versteckte Daten auf ihrer Benutzerseite noch nicht entdeckt? xD *lach* --Katzii 11:45, 26. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Die wurden heimlich entsorgt ;) skype stand aber eh nicht dabei, muss ja net jeder wissen, welcher reale Name sich hinter Gunter Gunblade verbirgt xD --Gunblade73 11:46, 26. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ? Ist was, Nase? DelNorte 19:43, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Wa-wa... Nase? Ähm, ja. Ne, das war so ein: soll das jetzt in dieser Art Vorlage allg. so übernommen werden "?" :P da will man mal mithelfen und dann sowas :P:P:P --Gunblade73 19:48, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Nur wenn du willst. Ich setz es aber nicht voraus. Bei vielen Vorlagen steht teils wirklich schusseliger Ballast mit drin, der effektiv rein gar nichts bewirkt, da damit meist Funktionen bestimmt werden, die das Wiki ohnehin auch von ganz allein durchgeführt hätte. Solche Sachen streiche ich ab jetzt überall raus wenn ich sie finde. Aber ich suche nicht bewusst danach. Und nebenbei kamen dann eben auch ein paar Designideen aufgeploppt, die ich gleichmal umgesetzt habe. Ich für meinen Teil finds schön. Ich wünsche mir persönlich ja für jede SpinOff-Reihe ein komplett eigenes Vorlagendesign, aber das ist nur Spielerei. Also, das war kein Aufruf an dich oder jemand anderen, das hat mir gerade einfach nur Spaß gemacht :) DelNorte 20:01, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich find's aber auch besser und weil ich, wie üblich, möchte, dass alles schön einheitlich ist, verprügel ich damit auch Vorlagen, die mir unter die Nase kommen oO also war das eher so eine Aktion wie bei mir letztens die Spielinfo-/Filminfo-/und neu kreiert: Serieninfo-Boxen :D --Gunblade73 20:06, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Ja genau. Gib Gas. So, jetzt schön Bierchen trinken gehen. DelNorte 20:14, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Für 500 Kategorisierungen konnte ich gar nix einstellen. Das stand mir nicht zur Verfügung. Kann sein, dass das als Platzhalter verwendet wird, oder das ist erneut ein grober Schnitzer seitens Wikia. Viel Spaß beim Grillen, da hätte ich jetzt auch Bock drauf. :) DelNorte 14:03, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Stop. Hier. Das gefällt mir überhaupt nicht und das werde ich ändern. DelNorte 11:03, 27. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Also, ich weiß nicht warum, aber irgendwie scheint es dir Spaß zu machen Neulinge blöd anzumachen. Ich kann mir das hier gerade nicht verkneifen, ich kugel mich gerade übern Boden :D Ich glaub das machst du gar nicht mit Absicht, aber ich finds halt schon irgendwie bemerkenswert dass sich IMMER gleich alle von dir auf den Schlips getreten fühlen. :D :D Echt, ich finds zum Brüllen komisch. Irgendwas machst du falsch! DelNorte 11:57, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Na komm, jetzt versink aber bitte nicht in Selbstmitleid. Ich wette, Katzii ist dir gar nicht mehr böse. Ich hatte ja schon einmal gesagt, dass Vorbild sein besser ist als Verbesserungen vorschlagen. Mach dir keinen Kopf, das ganze ist nicht mal halb so schlimm. DelNorte 12:54, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Hast du es weit bis in die neue Stadt? Wenn die Entfernung nicht so groß ist fällt das Umziehen wesentlich leichter. Ich wollte damals unbedingt weit weg, hab ich auch gemacht (350 km), und habe ganz schön viel Aufwand deswegen gehabt. Wird auf jeden Fall sehr aufregend für dich! Viel Erfolg dabei. DelNorte 13:22, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Also ich bin niemandem nachtragend oder lange sauer, also macht euch über sowas keinen Kopf. Ich hab mich nur leicht geärgert, weil ich ja nur helfen wollt. :( -- Katzii 194.25.108.80 13:26, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ränder Nice! Solange es läuft, ist es schonmal gut. Bis die optimale Lösung gefunden wurde, ist das hier schonmal sehr gut. DelNorte 12:01, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Vorlagen Die Navi hab ich rein intuitiv mal in Ruhe gelassen. Pro und Kontra bleibt vorerst auch. Frauen schaffen ja gerne Ordnung und schmeißen Ballast weg :D aber übertreiben müssen wir es ja auch nicht gleich. DelNorte 09:08, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Ja, lass mal erst die Vorlage der Hauptserie bebildert. Das ist schon gut genug so. Das mit der KH-Vorlage ist aber eine gute Idee. Tob dich ruhig aus. DelNorte 10:19, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Hilf mir mal Kannst du dich bitte morgen um den AdM und CUotM kümmern? Ich werd keine Zeit haben. DelNorte 15:29, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Warum so bierernst? Was stimmt denn nicht mit Ehemaliger Smalltalk über gewählte AdMs und alles drumherum? Passt doch, ist einwandfrei und sofort zugänglich. Das ist ein kleiner auflockernder Scherz. Wir gehen ja auch so schon zum Lachen in den Keller (zumindest sind alle unsere Artikel papptrocken), dann können wir ja hin und wieder bei manchen unwichtigen Aktendokumentenseiten - so wie eben dieser hier - ein bisschen scherzen. Das ist der gleiche Grund, warum auch bei Final Fantasy der fette Chocobo und der Mogry ganz unten eingebaut sind. Solche Sachen lockern die Stimmung und zeigen, dass wir auch mal Spaß verstehen. Außerdem ist der Artikel wirklich unwichtig, also jetzt mal echt. Ich hab mich kurzerhand für diese Variante entschieden, anstatt das ganze Gelaber einfach komplett zu löschen. DelNorte 19:46, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Naja also ich glaube wir haben bereits eine "gewisse" Systematik aufgebaut. Ich denke nicht, dass ein bisschen weniger sachliche Nüchternheit an einer einzigen Stelle uns gleich als Stümper und Chaoten darstellt. Im Gegenteil, es zeigt, dass wir auch nur ganz normale Menschen sind, die aber trotzdem erstklassige Artikel schreiben können wenn sie sich gerade mal dazu herablassen wollen. Wir schütteln die einfach aus dem Ärmel. Und überhaupt, es gibt momentan sowieso schon genügend Gründe für Ernsthaftigkeit und Verbitterung, da muss so eine Erbsenzählerei ja nicht überall und andauernd sein. Lass die fünf mal gerade sein. Weißt du, ich bin wirklich sehr froh, dass du den Almanach gefunden hast, denn ohne dich wären wir heute bei weitem nicht so klar strukturiert. Im Vergleich zu den meisten anderen großen deutschsprachigen Wikis haben wir einen der besten Kategorienbäume, und das ist hauptsächlich dein Verdienst. Und auch deine Korrekrturen haben uns wesentlich professioneller gemacht, weil du auch oft zur Verbesserung der Lesbarkeit beigetragen hast. Ich kann dich also ein wenig beruhiegen. Auch wenn du absolute Perfektion anstrebst, lass dir gesagt sein, wir sind gut. Wir sind sogar sehr gut. Schau dich mal um. Kaum ein anderes Wiki kann eine solche Textqualität aufweisen. Wir haben es ordentlich auf dem Kasten. Und obendrein tust du auch viel für die Optik, siehe zum Beispiel das Logo da oben links. Also häng doch jetzt bitte nicht alles an einer Kleinigkeit auf, ok? Wie liefen deine ersten Vorlesungen? Kommst du zurecht in der neuen Stadt? Hast du schon ein paar Uni-Partys besucht? DelNorte 20:46, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Ich wünschte ich hätte noch deine Motivation. So war es bei mir am Anfang auch, aber spätestens nach der ersten Klausurenphase war das Studium mehr notwendiges Übel als wirklich erfreulicher Lebensabschnitt. Mittlerweile bin ich froh, wenn ich fertig bin. Ich hab jede Menge Stress und Ärger an der Backe gehabt, sei es mit Komilitonen, Professoren, Klausuren, dem Prüfungsamt, dem Bafög-Amt, dem akademischen Auslandsamt, dem Präsidenten, .... ich hab viel erlebt :) Aber es war auch mindestens ebenso schön, so ist es ja nicht. Vorlesungen sind ein zweischneidiges Schwert, immer schon gewesen. Ich gehe ungern hin, um nicht zu sagen praktisch nie. Ich halte es für Zeitverschwendung einfach nur vorgelesen zu bekommen was ich bereits im Skript habe. Wobei es manchmal auch wirklich sinnvolle Vorlesungen gibt, aber eben nur manchmal. Ich hab zum Glück keine Anwesenheitspflicht, und das nutze ich schamlos aus. Und leider nutzen sich Uni-Partys sehr schnell ab, weil sie oft immer das gleiche sind, mit immer den gleichen Atzen, immer der gleichen Musik in immer dem gleichen Raum mit immer den gleichen Getränken. Allerhöchstens mal Themen wie Halloween oder sowas. Ich studiere übrigens BWL. Was hättest du gedacht? DelNorte 22:12, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) P.S. Ist diese eine jenige Person dein Freund? Fernbeziehung, wa? Ganz schon assi, kannste mir glauben. Schön zu hören dass es auch noch Menschen gibt, die wirklich das für sie richtige Fach studieren. Du sitzt bestimmt auch gerne in der ersten Reihe, hä? Nein, Spaß. Ich lerne lieber für mich selber. Ich möchte selbst entscheiden können was ich wann wielange und in welcher intensität mache, weil ich diese Freiheiten brauche um mal mehr, mal weniger zeit für ein Thema zu investieren. Ich lerne nach der von mir selbst sogenannten und entwickelten Spongebob-Methode, aber die erkläre ich jetzt nicht, sonst schaut die mir jemand ab :D Schön, dass bei dir alles glatt zu gehen scheint. ABER NUR EINE KLAUSUR? Wasndas fürn Witz? DelNorte 23:17, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Achso, ich kann mir denken was das bei euch beiden ist. So eine reine Freundschaft zwischen Junge und Mädchen, die so tief ist und so umfassend, dass ihr praktisch alles miteinander macht und auch ständig miteinander in Kontakt steht und euch alles voneinander erzählt und auch keinerlei Geheimnisse mehr voreinander habt, und so viel Zeit miteinander verbringt dass euch alle Außenstehenden schon längst für ein Pärchen halten, und ihr selbst aber auf einer reinen Freundschaft beharrt, obwohl die Sympathie dann doch ein klein wenig tiefer leigt, ihr aber beide irgendwie nicht so ganz den Mut habt es dem anderen zu gestehen, auch wenn ihr ständig und immer wieder kleine versteckte Hinweise oder Andeutungen darauf macht, die aber natürlich immer nur im Scherz gemeint waren, aber zu einem gewissen Teil dann doch nicht? Kenn ich. DelNorte 23:26, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Die Spongebob-Methode ist ziemlich effektiv. Finde ich. Dabei gehe ich über die Texte, Materialien, Skripte, whatever, in mehreren Durchgängen drüber, so wie man mit einem Schwamm eine Fläche putzen würde. Bei jedem Durchgang bleibt mehr bei mir haften, so wie der Dreck am Schwamm. Erst kommen die groben Dinge, dann kommt immer mehr Feinstaub dazu. Wenn gar nichts helfen will, nehm ich noch Spülmittel dazu, also lernfördernde Hilfsmittel wie Zusammenfassungen, Schaubilder, etc. Das darf aber nicht vorgegeben sein, sondern das muss ich mir selber bauen. Ich konstruiere mir damit die optimalen Instrumente. Das hat bei mir bisher blendend funktioniert. DelNorte 23:57, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Haha Geile Idee. Ich glaub ich weiß auch wo du das her hast. Gibs zu! Das hast du aus dem englischen KH-Wiki. Hast meine Spuren verfolgt, wa? Hast hinterhergeschnüffelt, wa? Ich find das Teil cool. Ich hab mir auch überlegt ob wir sows nicht gebrauchen könnten. DelNorte 21:27, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Naja also für mich war das am naheliegendsten. Außerdem erstaune ich gerne die Leute. Ich hab da ein Talent dafür. DelNorte 09:28, 25. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Mobs Gratulation Hey, glückwunsch von mir. Dem Kommentar von Scharesoft kann ich nur zustimmen, gute Arbeit. Hoffentlich bleibt diese trotz Studium auch erhalten. :) Sum2k3 16:23, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich gratulier dich auch ganz herzlich! Du hast es mehr als verdient! DelNorte 18:03, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe meine Ansichten und du deine. Ich lasse mich hier sicherlich nicht so behandeln und ständig eine Rückmeldung brauche ich auch nicht. Ich bleibe nicht länger in diesem Wiki schluss aus Ende! Macht was ich wollt. -Shikamaru- 12:27, 5. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Pokemon Wtf? o_________o Du bist ein männliches Sichlor? Das kam überraschend. Und dann erst Stufe 13. :o) Oha. Sowas aber auch. Am verwunderlichsten hierbei ist jedoch, das du Admin bist. Ein Pokemon mit Macht - oh nein. Warum kein Mewtu? Oder Lugia? Oder Ho-Oh? Oder Wayne? (die neueren legendären pokemon kenn ich nichtmehr xD). Ich sollte mehr Walktrough von dir lesen, um interessante Informationen über dich herauszufinden. Как интерсно. Sum2k3 00:41, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) rofl xD ich habe fast Pipi in die Augen. Ich geb auf, dein Platscher hat mich besiegt. x_X ..hey! warte mal..! Das war ein hinterhältiger Angriff von dir. xD So haste bestimmt deine Herrschaft erreicht, nicht als Shiny Sichlor, welches sich als normales Sichlor tarnt (wtf? xD). Sum2k3 10:34, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Solange du nicht "Piepi" in den Augen hast Sum ^^ hihi Also Katzii wird Sichlor-Gunni wohl bald trainieren, da es einen Klassenvorteil gegenüber den Psychopokemon von Sabrina hat. Aber der ausschlaggebende Grund dafür, dass ich bisher niemanden trainiert hab (bis auf Blue, der hat sich Garados ausgesucht, das ich schon trainiert hatte) ist eigentlich, dass Cloud nich aus der Suppe kommt xD er wollte ja n legendäres Pokemon sein. Aber davon besitz ich noch keins und mein Groudon oder Palkia oder what ever wollte ich eigentlich nicht Cloud nennen xD hihi Sum du darfst dir auch gern ein Pokemon aussuchen, dann biste mit im Team xD Hier ist die bisherige Aufstellung: Gunni = männliches Sichlor lvl 13 Blubbi = männliches Garados lvl 42 Norti = männliches Enton lvl 12 (glaub dass es lvl 12 war :o) Katzii =... männliches Vulnona lvl 63 mit der super geilen Psychoattacke Sondersensor *-* (hab schon ein weibliches Vulpix gefangen, dass ich trainieren will. Wenn schon alle anderen männlich sind, dann will ich wenigstens einen kleinen Kontrast darstellen) Übrigens Gunni... ich überlege, ob ich beim nächsten Käferturnier am Dienstag n weibliches Sichlor fang. Ein Sichlor will ich eh zu Sherox entwickeln. Darfst es dir noch aussuchen. ^^ so genug gespammt xD ich lass deine Benutzerseite mal wieder in Ruhe xD--Katzii 18:52, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Nee, ich pack mir doch keine Fee ins Auge, das tut aua. x_o ..aber ihr habt doch echt ein schaden xD ..und dennoch würde ich mich geehrt fühlen, wenn ich auch in dieses strange team mit aufgenommen werde. Ich will ein Psycho werden ..alleine weil ich diesen Satz sagen konnte, wollte ich es werden. xD Am besten Uri Geller bzw Simsala. :P Kenne die neuen Pokemon nicht so gut, daher weiß ich net, welches ich "cool" finden würde. :P Sum2k3 19:07, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Simsala muss ich mir erst entwickeln. ^^ hab schon ein (weibliches Kadabra) brauche nur noch nen Tauschpartner ^^ Vielleicht hat meine Freundin demnächst mal Zeit. Hätte echt gern n Simsala. Ich schreibs mir erstmal auf. ^^ --Katzii 19:37, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Laguna... Theorie oder auch Praxis? :o Kwäääääh Na du Chocobo-Liebhaberin? ^^ Bist ja fast schon den ganzen Tag dabei die Chocobo-Seite zu bearbeiten. Machst du fein. *Gizar-Kraut reich* xD Sum2k3 22:34, 26. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Apostrophitis MonoBook-Design Hi, ich hab mal kurz eine Frage. Wie kann man im MonoBook Design den Hintergrund, Das Logo und die Navigation ändern das es auch wirklich angezeigt wird? Danke, Justin 13:40, 1. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Vandalismus Hi Gunblade ich wollt dich drauf aufmerksam machen das ein nicht registrierter Benutzer eure Profile und einige Artikel verunstaltet hat. gruß Pain88 Dissi 20:02, 2.Apr. 2011 Hi hab ich gerne gemacht nur bei euren Profilen wollte ich nicht dran. Es ist wahrscheinlich nur ein unregistrierter Benutzer gewesen da die Art und weise wie er hervorgegangen ist immer gleich gewesen ist. gruß Pain88 Dissi 21:23, 2.Apr. 2011 Schriftstellerische Kunst Du schreibst? Ich versuche mich an einem Buch, es soll aber nicht veröffentlicht werden, ich mache das nur zum Spaß. Ich bin offen für Leseproben! FinalStrike FinalStrike 19:07, 4. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Hey Gunblade! Also... Die besseren Texte sind leider handgeschrieben, aber ich habe den Anfang einer Geschichte, die fast wie ein Buch in Kapiteln aufgebaut ist, auf dem Pc. Sie spielt aber in der Welt von Shadowrun, da ich so ein großer Fan bin, dass ich mir dachte, es wär ganz witzig, so etwas zu schreiben. Ich könnte ja eine meiner kürzeren handgeschriebenen Geschichten neu aufschreiben oder gleich etwas neues beginnen. Ansonsten hätte ich noch einen alten Text, der auch nicht sehr ausgereift ist, aber ich denke, er könnte dich vielleicht interessieren. Ist eben Fantasy. Wenn du willst, gebe ich dir meine Mailadresse, dann kannst du mir etwas von dir schicken:-D Gruß, FinalStrike Yo! Naja, hi erst mal, ich bin relativ neu hier und hab deswegen auch einige Fragen, aber da ich dich nicht zu sehr nerven möchte, frage ich erstmal nur die wichtigste, also: Ich würde gerne für Tidus und andere Charaktere aus Dissidia 012 die Seiten erstellen, (wie dir wahrscheinlich schon aufgefallen ist, hab ich das bei Light ja schon aufgestockt). Naja, soweit so gut, weiß ja wie das geht, aber wie bekomme ich diese Charaktertabellen hin??Und wie platziere ich das Bild im Zentrum des ganzen??Am besten wär ne Erklärung, weil ich denk mal das du in dem Gebiet der reinste Pro bist^^ Naja, ach und sry wegen der manchmal miesen Rechtschreibung....ich bin da etwas schluderig, aber ich versuchs abzustellen, ehrlich. Thx im voraus!Light 20:50, 17. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Viellen Dank^^Ich tu was ich kann. Aber die Moves füg ich erst ein, wenn die anderen Seiten fertig sind Ich weiß, ich weiß:DWenn du möchtest geb ich dir dann ein paar Länder ab, musst mir nur sagen welche^^Light 18:03, 21. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Okay:D Wenn dem so ist, will ich dir nicht im Weg stehen, aber wenn du irgentetwas dummes anstellst dann werde ich dich stoppen müssen:D GuntHer ist nicht zu stoppen..... xD Sum2k3 18:21, 21. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Veränderungen bei Lightning Hey Gunblade bei dem Artikel Lightning gabs eine Veränderung vom Benutzer Lightning012. Ich weiß jetzt nicht, ob ihr die Zusatz Info überhaupt im Artikel braucht. Muss aber auf jedenfall auf RF überprüft werden. gruß [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 22:33, 18. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ivalice Karte Hab gesehen du hast meine Karte gelöscht, ich verstehe allerdings nicht warum. Deine Begründung finde ich nicht nachvollziehbar denn ich bin nicht der erste der die Karten so verbindet.Sie passen doch zusammen, eben nur ned genau weil die Karte von XII nicht vollständig ist. Hier die andere Karte: http://withfriendship.com/images/g/34583/Ivalice-picture.jpg :Du bist nicht der erste, stimmt, aber wer verbindet sie so? Fans --> keine offizielle Quelle, sondern fiktive Fanart. Wie sieht es denn aus, wenn wir uns an die offiziellen Quellen, sprich die Spiele, halten? Die größte bekannte, offizielle Ivalice-Karte sieht [[:Datei:Ivalice Karte FFXII.jpg|'so']] aus. Schon allein sie zeigt, dass man die beiden Karten nicht so verbinden kann, wie es gemacht wurde, weil sich an der Stelle der FFT-Karte des Fan-Konstrukts eigentlich die Fläche befindet, die fett mit Rozarria überschrieben ist und beide Flächen sich nicht annähernd ähneln. Von demher sind die beiden Karten auf die Art nicht kombinierbar. --Gunblade73 20:07, 21. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Vorlage-Damnit,brauche Hilfe Also ich benötige für mein Dissidia Walkthrough eine neue Tabelle/Vorlage. Ich hab auch schon ne Seite angelegt aber i-wie verstehe ich nicht,wie ich so ne Tabelle erstellen kann....bitte ich brauch dringend Hilfe!! Light 17:35, 27. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Okay,ich dachte an eine normale Charaatabelle so wie die der Dissidia012 chara,nur mit anderen Wörtern in den Spalten!Light 18:10, 27. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ich muss doch sehr bitten, TheCordonBleu ;) ich bin bereits mindestens ebenso gut wie Sie in Sachen Vorlagen und was so dazugehört bewandert... da ist man mal kurz weg und dann sowas xD Aber es stimmt, wenn es um Vorlagen geht, kannst du dich gerne jederzeit am besten an Blue oder mich wenden; wer es zuerst mitkriegt, kümmert sich schon drum ;D Falls das nicht grad wikia-extern geklärt wird: Welche Wörter willst du denn da stehen haben und in welcher Reihenfolge? Dann können wir sie dir erstellen^^ --Gunblade73 18:36, 27. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Oh,kloppt euch doch nicht:DIch verat euch gern die Reihenfolge,also: Name Typ Schwierigkeit Spiel Kampftyp Kampfart EX-Ausbruch EX-Schwierigkeit EXP Level 100 Esper So das waren alle,bin euch beiden echt sehr dankbar...hab alles versucht-.-^ aber bei mir klappte es nie.Danke nochmalLight 16:45, 29. Jun. 2011 (UTC)